


Bumble

by JoMouse



Series: A Very Sterek Winter 2021 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abominable Snowman Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Derek, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Don't copy to another site, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Near Death, Werewolf Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Stiles gets into a car accident on a mountain pass. Derek saves his life. Things don't go exactly as expected.Written forA Very Sterek Winter 2021. Theme: Ice/Snow.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Winter 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124750
Comments: 15
Kudos: 145
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021, Sterek Goodness





	Bumble

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Salutations.
> 
> I don't even know what happened to my brain with this one. Blame my second dose of Covid vaccination. I hope you still enjoy this.
> 
> Unbeta'd because I literally just finished this (although Grammarly is my friend), so if there is a glaring error feel free to _kindly_ let me know in the comments.
> 
> xx-Joey

Stiles squinted through the windshield. His Jeep’s wipers worked at their highest setting, and still, the snow fell too fast for his view to remain clear for more than a second between swipes. He’d heard the weather report when he’d left the dorm but had hoped he’d left early enough to make it home before the worst of the storm hit. 

An accident and major construction had hindered his pace. Hours later than planned, he’d managed to hit the height of the mountain pass at the same time as the worst of the storm. Sighing, he debated pulling off to the side of the road at the next overlook and trying to wait it out, but he couldn’t remember how far away it was; in fact, he wasn’t even sure where on the road he was at the moment.

He tried to keep himself calm by singing “The Most Wonderful Day of the Year” from  _ Rudolph, The Red-Nosed Reindeer.  _ He’d stayed up late the night before watching it with Scott, the both of them laughing at Bumble the Abominable Snowman. That wonky-looking creature had always been Stiles’ favorite, while Scott had always loved Hermey the elf.

A dark shape pulled his attention to the side of the road, but it disappeared as soon as Stiles focused on it. He let out a deep breath, gripping the wheel as the Jeep skidded on an icy patch. His breath caught in his throat when the dark shape reappeared. He jerked the wheel to the left as the form darted in front of him on the road. He yanked the wheel to the left and screamed when he felt the rear fishtail.

The Jeep spun until it came to a stop, Stiles’ door connecting with a tree and his head smashing against the window. Stars filled his vision, and pain took over his consciousness. The last thing he saw as his eyes drifted shut were two beams of red and light glinting off sharp white fangs.

“And that’s how Papa saved you!” Rudy shouted, waving his fists in the air.

Stiles laughed at his oldest son and exchanged looks with his husband. Derek’s ears were pink at the tips; he hated when Stiles told the story of how they’d met because he still felt intense guilt for causing the accident that had nearly killed Stiles. If Derek hadn’t been an Alpha, Stiles would have died in his Jeep on the side of the road because he’d swerved to avoid hitting Derek in his wolf shape. 

“Tell us about your first full moon,” Hermey, their youngest son, spoke up from where he was coloring a picture of a Christmas tree. 

Now, it was Stiles’ turn to be embarrassed. He thought back to all of the stories Derek had shared with him as they’d waited out the storm. Mentally, he was completely prepared for his first full moon. Derek came home with him to meet his dad, welcomed with open arms. They’d been honest with his father, who had been disbelieving at first until he saw Derek shift.

The night of Stiles’ first moon, Derek had taken him to his cabin on the mountain. Locking themselves in the basement, they’d watched the moon rise through the barred window. Stiles felt the pull, his body changing and morphing. It had been painful but peaceful as it washed over him until he stood, his head brushing the ceiling. He focused on his dad, his anchor, and opened his eyes to look at Derek.

Derek had one hand over his mouth, his red eyes dancing with merriment. Stiles let out a roar that only made Derek drop his hand and burst into laughter. Reaching up, Stiles had traced over his brow, expecting his eyebrows to have disappeared as Derek’s did, but all he felt was fur.

Studying his hands, he noted the differences between his and Derek’s. He could feel his anger building the more Derek laughed, and he finally huffed and shoved him, stunned when Derek flew across the room and hit the wall. Stone dust flew out and coated him in a blanket of grey, and Stiles huffed out a laugh when Derek roared at him, looking like he’d lost a battle with a bag of flour.

Derek leaped toward Stiles, the two of them meeting in the middle with a crash. Wrestling and roaring and scratching and biting at each other. They fought for hours until they fell exhausted to the floor. Stiles loudly panted while Derek dragged himself to his feet. Stiles watched as he moved to the corner of the room and grabbed a full-length mirror that had managed to escape damage.

Derek came back over to Stiles, his movements surer and more vigorous as his body healed. Stiles could feel the same happening to him as he pushed himself to sit up. Derek held the mirror as he did, and Stiles’ eyes widened when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“Daddy is Bumble!” Hermey shouted, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Yes, that’s right. Instead of a wolf, your daddy turns into the Abominable Snowman,” Derek said, smirking just like he did every time Stiles shifted. “Time for bed.”

They whined and complained, but Derek picked one up under each arm and carried them upstairs. “Am I going to be something cool like Daddy or a dumb wolf like you?” Hermey asked.

“Keep it up, and you’re going to turn into an elf!” Derek play-threatened, flashing his red eyes and making both of the children giggle.

That night, after both kids were asleep, Derek curled up behind Stiles in bed, pulling him close and nuzzling the back of his neck. “You’re alright?” he asked. He didn’t smell sad, but he knew the story sometimes had that effect on his husband.

“Yeah. It’s been enough years that I’m used to being a freak,” Stiles said, his voice light, so Derek didn’t worry. “I’m just glad I didn’t turn into a freaky lizard monster like Jackson.”

“You could never be a monster,” Derek assured him, leaning up on one elbow to bend over and press a kiss to his lips. 

“I love you,” Stiles said when the kiss ended.

“I love you, too, Bumble,” Derek responded, laughing when Stiles’ eyes glowed blue, and he shoved Derek off the bed with a thud.

**Author's Note:**

> Why, yes, I did name their children after characters from _Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer_.
> 
> Come say 'hi' on tumblr. I'm 'josjournal' over there.


End file.
